In the medical field, it is common that excess fluids in the form of drugs or vaccines are drawn from vials and must afterward be safely and securely disposed of along with the syringe into which it was drawn. Fluids drawn from the human body must also be safely and securely disposed of, as well as the needles and syringes used to draw those fluids. In addition to the needles, syringes, and fluids previously mentioned, medical instruments which have been contaminated are commonly discarded and must be disposed of safely and securely to prevent spillage, exposure to environments where contamination can spread, or contact with skin or clothing.
Currently many federal, state and local agencies and organizations have placed restrictions on how and where many liquid preparations must be stored and discarded. Prior to the events that brought about these regulations and restrictions, such liquids were often disposed of in normal trash holders or simply placed down sinks, toilets and drains where these liquids would then find their way into our ecosystem. Various compounds and their substrates were commonly being discovered in both ground water supplies and in landfills.
In an effort to stop this contamination, restrictions have been placed on how and where many fluids must be deposited and stored for proper disposal. Despite regulations as to how fluids should be disposed of, there have been no satisfactory solutions as to how this can be done safely, effectively and securely.